


You Look Fucking Gay

by reinventio_n



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventio_n/pseuds/reinventio_n
Summary: Jared and Connor are secretly dating.So, they secretly have sex.





	You Look Fucking Gay

**Author's Note:**

> plEASE KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT FIC SO IT PROBABLY SUCKS LMAO

Connor straightened his collar underneath his black sweatshirt. He was trying a new sort of style. Plaid shirt under a sweatshirt, one of those, “hipster,” looking things. He thought he actually looked good. He just hoped Jared would like it. That's all he did nowadays; pleasing his boyfriend was his favorite thing to do. 

He looked at himself one last time before heading downstairs to quiet his sister's empty threats to leave him behind. He got a big, “You're weird,” look from Zoe, and chose to ignore it as he got into the car. Zoe got in and began to drive them to school. Connor's heart already fluttered at the way Jared would look at him when he saw his new-ish clothes. Of course, he'd probably get joking remarks, but it would still be enough to make him feel happy.

They quickly got to school, due to Zoe's kind of reckless driving. Connor practically dashed in, but tried looking casual while doing so. He went to his locker first, aware of the stares but simply not caring. He could care less about a few stupid stares. The only stares that he cared about, really, were Jared's, and he found himself thinking about them as the smaller male approached. Right before he did come up, Connor's thoughts receded as he heard Jared whistle.

“Pff, you look fucking gay.” Jared smirked, leaning against the lockers and raising his eyebrows.

“And you look like a nerd. Leave me alone, loser.” Connor said with a charming smile.

“I could never, honeybun.” He winked when no one else was looking. He then leaned into Connor pretty close, causing Connor's eyes to drift to Jared's soft-looking lips.

“Be patient for this beauty. God, you uncultured swine.” Jared joked and pulled away. 

“Shut up.” He grunted and shut his locker. “I'm going to use the bathroom.” He rolled his eyes. Jared's eyes shot down to Connor's crotch for a split second. 

“Why?” He cackled, almost.

“I can't take a shit, Jared?” Connor asked, pushing past him.

“No, you can't.” He teased, elbowing Connor.

“Well, let me.” He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Jared stopped at the door frame, shrugging. Connor briefly looked at him, and suddenly, he was slammed into the bathroom wall as Jared shut the bathroom stall for “privacy.” 

“Jared, what are you doing?” Connor asked, breathless. He still kissed Jared roughly, smiling and breathing fast.

“What do you think I'm doing?” Jared laughed breathlessly. He closed his eyes and pushed Connor against the wall. Connor whined a tiny bit.

“Oh, Connie, don't get so horny just yet.” Jared slid his hands under Connor's shirt. He smirked, his lips smashing into Connor's again. He let his fingers dance over Connor's skin and soon pulled away, his lips attaching to Connor's neck immediately afterwards. Connor smiled softly, melting under Jared's touch.

“Mm, putty in my hands,” Jared smirked, gently slipping Connor shirt up his torso. Connor brought his arms up and pulled away only for his shirt to come off. He was very soon shirtless. The sound of a bell could be heard. They must've not heard the first one.

Connor tried getting Jared's shirt, but Jared refused.

“Not yet,” Jared said in a teasing tone. “Good things come to those who wait.” 

Connor whined, but let Jared kiss down his neck and eventually chest. Everything tingled. He felt incredibly amazing. Jared kissed down his abdomen until he got to the start of the boy's v-line, and looked up at Connor's lust-filled eyes. 

“Okay, but for real, we can't do this here.” Jared chuckled and stood. “But we can sneak out of here and go to my place. No one's home.”

“Jare! You're a fucking tease. And now I'm gonna be half turned on for the next fifteen minutes.” Connor whined. 

“Okay, we can go to my car if you're that desperate. But we should probably not be in the middle of the school parking lot. I know somewhere really close where it's abandoned.” Jared winked.

“Just get us there quickly.” He sighed, walking out of the bathroom and pulling Jared to Jared's car quickly.

Once they got there, Jared sat in the driver's seat and smiled as Connor got into the passenger's. As soon as the click from Connor's seatbelt was heard, Jared's hands drifted to Connor's thigh, which then trailed to his crotch. Connor gasped, eyes closing. 

“Oh my god, Jare.” He breathed out. Jared smirked slyly and began to palm Connor through his boxers, liking how he had Connor like putty in his hands. 

The next five minutes were filled with Connor's moans, until they got to some abandoned lot. Jared stopped palming Connor, parked, and unbuckled his seat belt. 

“Come on, now. Unbuckle and push back your seat.” He grinned sheepishly, climbing on top of Connor and straddling him. He already began to grind on Connor, while Connor relished the friction. Connor moaned, using a hand to make the car seat go back so they'd both be more comfortable.

Jared smirked. “Good, Con.” He cooed, hands falling onto Connor's waist and rubbing circles. He placed a few gentle kisses on Connors lips before trailing his lips down to Connor's collarbone, where he gently took Connor's shirt off. He continued placing kisses down Connor's torso until he reached the boy's v-line. He looked up and pulled back a little to ask for consent. Connor nodded and Jared slid down his pants, getting a better look at the tent in Connor's boxers.

“Damn,” Jared teased, “Hard for me?” 

“Shut up.” Connor blushed in embarrassment. 

Jared slowly pulled down Connor's boxers, taking his hard member in his hand once more and grinning. Connor moaned from the skin-on-skin contact. Slowly, Jared slicked his fingers with his own saliva and teased Connor's entrance before sliding two fingers into him. Immediately, Connor moaned, and loudly, too.

Jared slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Connor, speeding up gradually. Connor erupted in a fit of moans, surprised that simple fingering could give him such pleasure.

He didn't know he could feel any better until Jared wrapped his free hand around Connor's length and began pumping up and down. Connor knew he wouldn't last long, however.

After less than a minute, Connor came into Jared's hand. Jared smiled as Connor relaxed. He sighed, exasperated.

Jared found some fast food napkins to wipe his hand off on, and laid beside Connor. 

“I love you, Con.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”


End file.
